


Ржавчина и медь

by Vinsachi



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Когда тянется ожидание войны, чем заняться смертному мужику и мифическому засранцу в комнатушке дрянного мотеля в безымянной точке Америки?Без объяснения причин и следствий - просто потому что парочка жжет.





	Ржавчина и медь

Будто бы всем вуайеристам города выдрали глаза и насадили на фонарные столбы. Мертвые оранжевые лучи проходят сквозь воздух, как сверла, вламываются в закрытое окно и разбиваются о два сцепившихся на кровати тела. Трудно понять, что происходит: то ли драка перерастает в трах, то ли наоборот. Свет выхватывает из темноты то один фрагмент, то другой, и насмотревшись, возвращает его обратно, чтобы в следующее мгновение больно ударить по глазам.

Такое освещение всегда бывает на допросах – стерилизуще-мощное, придающее оттенок блеклости даже темной коже – такой, как у него. Виновен, виновен, виновен. Прежде всего, в противоестественной связи.

Когда человеческое и мифическое существо становятся одним, пусть на время – чего уж тут естественного.

А ведь можно было отшить, оттолкнуть, повалить на пол и отбить почки. Оставить валяться в луже рассеянного света, переступить и выйти из бара в холодеющий вечер. Это не первая и не последняя драка, и чем больше их, тем легче они забываются.

Вместо этого – комната на втором этаже, напряженный электрический свет, видавший виды матрас, который только стоит отжать – и нацедишь полное ведро чужой слюны и спермы, а то и крови. 

Руки на стену. Ноги раздвинуть.

Никто не произносит эту банальщину вслух – он все делает сам. Выгибается и замирает, как пантера перед прыжком. Только прыжка не будет.

А будет чужая слюна на коже – он так и ждет, что она зашипит и мгновенно испарится, настолько разгорячены их тела; будет тяжелое дыхание и едва слышное посмеивание. Вечно ему весело, подонку. Бесконечная жизнь – просто череда фокусов, которые обесцениваются с каждым днем. Возмутительная боль в сокровенной глубине. И шлепок, пошлый и звонкий.

\- А не пошел бы ты.

\- Уже там.

Внезапная тошнота заполняет глотку как будто едким газом, он барахтается в сбитых простынях, как в стоячем омуте, но сверху придавливает тяжелым прессом, и мало-помалу он начинает входить в ритм. В голову ввинчивается чужое воспоминание о богине с гипертрофированно женственным телом, в недрах которого исчезали жертвенные любовники.

Выдумка вымерших дикарей, фантазия озабоченной стервы, бред сумасшедшего.

И другой сумасшедший, чье тело стало живым капканом для загнанной пантеры. И довольный стон в проспиртованной глотке.

Падла.

С ревом он вырывается из-под противника, выворачивается, рискуя вывихнуть им обоим по нескольку суставов, хватает его за волосы и прижимает наглую харю к тому месту, где плоть его обратилась в горячий камень.

Видят боги (уж больно много они видят!), все должно было случиться иначе.

Мелкие коготки, легко царапающие кожу, прохладные губы, разносящие поцелуи по сокровенным местам, бледные груди в чашах его ладоней.

Она – знакомая, нужная, близкая. Рисковый мотылек, летящий на свет в окне их общего дома.

Она – опозоренная, чуждая, стылая. Ночная бабочка, с чьих крыльев сыплется не пыльца, но прах.

Ее язык склизкий и проворный, как бесхребетный паразит, кожа холодная и грозится вот-вот растрескаться, а в теле, органы которого зашиты хирургическими стежками, вместо крови плещется формалин.

Только память ее свежа, и она знает, чего он хочет, и еще не поздно задрать голову к плохо побеленному потолку и представить, что это она орудует там, между его разведенными ногами…

…и если легонько потянуть за ее распущенные волосы, в руке останется клок пакли.

Но вместо этого он пропускает между пальцев жесткие космы такого яркого цвета, что невольно подносит к лицу ладонь и удивляется, почему на ней не осталось следов ржавчины. Искусственный уличный свет выхватывает из полумрака густые пряди – и тут же становится живым, и на него смотрит насмешливое лицо в огненном обрамлении, а из заново раскрывшейся на скуле ранки медленно и спокойно вытекает кровь, яркая, как гранатовый сок.

До чего же хочется ударить. А потом любоваться тем, как в глубине новой раны дымится горячее мясо. И принять следующий удар на себя, и радоваться боли, ведь теперь она – единственное подтверждение тому, что ты все еще жилец на этом свете.

Кажется, что от поцелуя на губах вздуваются волдыри. Два незнакомых вкуса – какого-то пойла и его собственный – запечатывают молчанием рот.

И впервые за многие месяцы ему ничего не снится.

Утреннее солнце уже не греет, но по инерции топит комнату в потоках расплавленной меди. Он выскальзывает за дверь бесшумно, как тень – то ли себя прежнего, то ли себя будущего, то ли собирательная тень своих предков – он похож на них на всех и ни на кого одновременно.

Может ли тень существовать сама по себе?

Он уже толкает входную дверь, когда краем глаза замечает в углу торговый автомат.

На залитом полуденным светом подоконнике дожидается бутылка пива.


End file.
